


葬礼

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Kudos: 165





	葬礼

一

十一月的城市，已经彻底进入了冬天，风刮在地上卷起枯黄的几片树叶，再卷到半空中，一个小孩好奇地想去追那片树叶，跟在身后的大人几步走上来，用带着方言口音的普通话呵斥道：“快回家，不要在路上了，小心被抓走。”

唐人街上的店，关得格外早，许多店家下午四点多就关门了，出了名的那家华人夜店FIRE也关了门，放上了一个本日休店的公告牌。  
今天是个大日子，在这座意大利的小城市里，最有权势声望的王家，要在唐人街出殡。

死的人是王家的大少爷，年纪不大，40多岁，是王家最看重的继承人，他的夫人刚刚生了一堆双胞胎，据说当时难产，生了10个小时，差点一尸三命，好在孩子保下来了。

他的两个小孩的满月酒，也是轰动一时，在最好的酒店办，老头子特地在现场给两个孩子取了名字，还把自己带了30年的百达翡丽手表给了大少爷 - 这和暗示他是下一个继承人没有差别。  
当时所有和王家有生意往来的人，不管黑道白道，都把大少爷众星捧月一般。  
有夸张的小道八卦说，大少奶奶收到的生意伙伴送的爱马仕Brikin，已经把那个有20平的衣帽间堆满了。

可大少爷死了。  
从商会开完例会出来，被人杀在了厕所里，死法非常不光彩，直接割喉在厕所的隔间里，最后血渗出来，才被清洁工发现。杀人者很快就被发现了，是一个十几岁的意大利男孩，聋哑人，在一家motel被揪出来，最后怎么样了，没人知道，但大家也都知道了。

王家这些年，虽一直在做正经生意，但一个家族能够到今天这个地位，不管华人还是意大利人都畏惧三分，背后该做的，不该做的，没少做。

有人说，是大少爷觉得自己已经坐稳了当家的位置，太嚣张，暗中结了不少梁子，也有人说，是二少爷因为不满大哥坐“龙椅”，下了狠手。

这种黑手党大家族里，内斗的戏，是大家最爱听的，很快，整个事件本身就被那些猜测的家族八卦所掩盖，一时之间议论纷纷。

“怎么都怪二少爷，我记得二少爷人很老实啊，怎么就没人觉得是小少爷呢？”赶着追树叶的孩子回到家，男人取下围巾，坐到餐桌边，问自己老婆。  
“你是说那个没什么用的一博小少爷？哎呀，侬帮帮忙好伐？他那个样子，杀了他全家都没用的呀，据说他因为出生在这边，中文讲也讲不好，老头子还给他找了一个中文家教呢。”操着一口上海口音的女人从厨房出来，把男孩抱到桌边的椅子上，白了他一眼。  
“你还知道不少王家八卦啊。”  
“我认识给他们家做保洁的徐阿姨呀，她说那个家教长得特别好看，对小少爷也挺有耐心，二太太挺喜欢他的。”

男人还想再聊几句饭桌八卦，就听到外面开始鸣起了刺耳的警笛声，接着就是汽车引擎的声音，哀乐在远处渐渐开始飘过来。  
小孩从餐桌上蹦下来，跑到窗边，兴冲冲地想要看热闹。

灰蒙蒙地天空整个被乌云笼罩住，傍晚的欧洲小城因为唐人街的休业，安静极了，像是游戏里面的那种CG画面一般，只有风卷起来的树叶，和远处慢慢开来的车队，以及走在前面的人。

大少爷的葬礼很隆重，就像他整个人生一样，在王家老爷最意气风发的三十岁出生，一路顺风顺水，取了富商的独女，生了双胞胎，帮老爷子搞定了最麻烦的荷兰商会。  
车队驶到唐人街的入口的十字路口时，停了下来，街上空无一人，大家都躲在窗玻璃后面看着这一切，没人敢走出去。  
第一辆车里下来两个穿黑色西装的男人，是王家二少爷和小少爷王一博，两个人都面无表情，然后扶着已经站不起来的一个大少奶奶，她手里抱着一尊大少爷的遗像。

他们准备经过唐人街时，抱着遗像走过去，让大少爷再看看这个因为他的管理而繁荣的地方。妇人一边走一边哭得没人形，王一博站在她右边，抿着嘴巴，只字不语，二少爷凑过去似乎说了几句安抚的话。  
走了几步，突然看到妇人挣扎开两个人，然后抱着大少爷的遗像转过来，伸出一只颤抖地手指着眼前的两个弟弟。  
“你这个畜生，杀人犯”她看向二少爷：“戴着一副好弟弟面具的畜生！这下你开心了，没有他，你就可以继承家业了！”

王一博看到大嫂突然失控，想要去拉她，没想到被一把甩开，指着鼻子冷笑道：“还有你，不要以为你那点破事没人知道，还好你是个没什么用，喜欢男人的东西，否则你这个二哥也会把你一起杀了！”

不算宽敞的唐人街马路中间，两个一身黑的男人就这么站着，戴着黑色面纱的妇人抱着遗像哭得跪坐在地上，嘴里一直在骂着什么。

王家的这一场葬礼，并不像大家期盼的那么庄严，充满了值得玩味的观赏性。  
大家茶余饭后开始津津乐道的是，王家大少奶奶，疯了。

二

葬礼举办的地方，在一座山上。  
老爷子选的地方，说这里风景好，大少爷以前就爱来这边。

王家全家人这两晚都住在这座山上的别墅区，给大少爷守灵，大少奶奶因为在唐人街出殡那一出，被送到了医院，二少爷要处理一些大哥遗留的紧急商务，第一晚守灵的人变成了小少爷 - 王一博。

肖战也被王一博带到了这里，自从身份败露，他变成了王一博的禁脔，阿雄的去世让他内疚了非常久，可对于一个卧底来说，这种事很快就不再成为心理负担。  
他明面上在王家还是中文家教，可私下王一博每天晚上都会和他睡在一起，按着他做那种事，搞得他哭着求饶，才会冷冰冰地停下来。

晚上的时候，王一博要去守灵，把肖战关在了房间，原本他要到早上才回来，但半夜的时候，肖战听到门被拧开的声音，刚想探出身子，就被王一博连同被窝一起抱住了。  
“嗯？”  
王一博没有直接回答他，只是把手伸到被窝里，然后抓住肖战的热乎乎的手，翻来覆去的捏着，像捏面团那样，握在手里。  
“我大哥，手是冰的。”  
半晌，王一博沙哑着嗓子说了这么一句，肖战愣住，黑暗中，他看不清王一博的脸，只能感觉王一博伸进被子，摸在自己皮肤上的手也很凉。

到底是哥哥啊。  
肖战把头靠在枕头上感叹，如果说王一博是一个天生不近人情的少爷，可那个人终究还是他哥哥，长兄为父，他记得阿雄说，王一博小时候基本上是大哥给带大的，大哥手臂上的那道疤哼，就是因为和欺负王一博的小孩打架弄的。

“你哥哥，是去了幸福的地方。”  
不知道为什么要说这么一句，听起来有些别扭和矫情的安抚，肖战在沉默中先开了口，他害怕这种似乎窥探到王一博脆弱内心的感觉，可他却又无法置之不理。

突然，他感觉王一博从身上撑起来，一把掀开了被子，接着书桌上还开着的小灯，肖战看清了王一博的脸，这张脸居然带着一丝笑意。  
“肖老师说什么啊？我哥哥手是冰的才好啊，这样就又少了一个和我抢的人。”  
“你。”肖战被王一博看得浑身发寒，这句话就像一个钉子一样，直接扎进了肖战的大脑，扎得他头痛。  
“我大哥去哪里了不重要，我现在就要带肖老师去幸福的地方。”

王一博低下头，亲肖战的眼睛，顺着亲肖战的鼻梁，然后温润的嘴唇停在了肖战的嘴唇上，来回摩擦，软软的舌头伸出来，一下，又一下的舔着肖战唇边那颗浅浅的痣。

他一路顺着肖战敞开的睡衣舔下去，舔到胸前两点时，用牙齿磨了磨，肖战已经完全适应了和王一博的情事，嘴里不由自主的发出了呻吟，双手伸过去抓住了王一博还擦了发蜡的头发。  
浑浑噩噩之中，肖战的手被王一博牵住，按在了他已经胀大的下体上，又烫又硬。突然，肖战被王一博拉起来，把头往他岔开的双腿间按去，头被王一博的大手一下一下的抚摸着，像抚摸小兔子那样：“乖乖，帮我舔。”

这声音像是有魔力，肖战伸出手，顺着王一博尺寸惊人的阳具，从上到下轻轻抚摸，然后伸出舌头舔了上去，顺着肉棒的头一直到低，再从最下面舔上来，然后把龟头含住。  
他感觉王一博原本抚摸着自己的手开始用力，变成了抓住了自己的头发，喘息声也开始加重，最后愤愤地推开了肖战，抓着他的脚踝，掰开来，直接硬生生的插进了肖战已经泛水的后穴。  
“真骚。你怎么这么骚？”王一博用力的干着肖战，像是失去了控制的打桩机一样，把肖战顶得头都要撞到床头，嘴里还一直说着污言碎语刺激他。

这种感觉太熟悉了，肖战每次在情事后，都会产生极大的恐慌和内疚感，可沉浸其中时，他浑然不觉，那些被洗脑的道义，他该做的事，对王一博该有的恨意和利用，都被抛到九霄云外，世界只剩下感官，是唯一鲜活和能被感知的。

他抱住王一博，哭着求饶，想说他不要了，可王一博并没有就此打住，他像疯子一样，把肖战拖到镜子前面，从背后进入他，还抓着他头发，让他看大镜子前自己的样子。  
“你看，被我操的时候是不是淫荡得像母狗，你这样子，怎么骗情报啊。”一边说一边顶，肖战呜呜咽咽想要摇头。  
“不如，你好好做我的玩物，我开心了说不定给你一点情报，好交差。”  
王一博把他丢到铺着地毯的地上，后背被地毯的纤维摩擦着，肉穴被王一博粗大的肉棒来回抽插得淫水直流，因为摩擦产生的微痛感，让肖战有些回过神，他看着王一博，喘不过气来，说：“你大哥刚刚去世没多久，你就在隔壁做这种事。”  
“你觉得这时候你提他，我就能轻点操你吗？宝贝，你这六年真的白长了，怎么总说这种小白兔一样的话呢？”  
说完，王一博全根退出，用力顶到肖战的最深处，疯狂抽动起来，肖战忍不住，胡乱地去抓王一博，却被王一博拉住一只手，亲了上去，令人脸红的呻吟都吞进了两个人的唇齿之间。

这场情爱持续了整个后半夜，第二天7点，二少爷要和王一博碰面说事，肖战半睡半醒地在被子里，看到王一博坐起来穿衣服，从旅行箱拿出来烫平整的衬衫，再套上西服，然后把头发梳得干干净净，轻轻打开门，走了出去，然后轻轻关上了门。  
整个过程，肖战都没有出声，假装还没醒。

房间地毯上，突然有东西在震动，肖战一愣，下床去看，发现是王一博的家用手机，放在昨天那件被随意丢到地上的衬衫下，闪着微光在震动。  
肖战确定门外没人，然后紧张地伸出手，犹疑了一下，打开了这个没有任何其他功能的黑莓手机。  
上面先是一条一个月前的短信，发信人是王家大少爷，王一博的哥哥：“如果你不肯下手，那我就找人解决，让你下一次看到肖战，就是在他的葬礼上。”

往下按，有一条回信，发送时间是今天凌晨，王一博回房间找肖战之前：  
“大哥，现在可是他在你的葬礼上呢。”

肖战像被烫到一样，把手机往地上一丢，不敢再去看，手机的屏幕还没来得及关，在地毯上闪着微微的光，像一个易燃易爆炸的危险物体。

窗帘被微光掀开了一个角，这座意大利小城市的山间，泛起清晨的日光，照射在窗外一眼可见的山头上，绿意盎然在整个似醒未醒的阳光之间。  
肖战什么都不敢想，一种绝望感油然而生。如果说什么最可怕，并非是死亡，而是不可控的绝望。  
他蜷着身子坐在地毯上，把头埋进双臂之间，门外响起了那个人熟悉的脚步，在朝自己走来。

END


End file.
